Maldicion
by LisaClasbenLynn
Summary: Una maldición cayo sobre los chicos de iCarly, ahora Sam deberá encontrara la manera de revertirla antes de ser demasiado tarde. iCarly no me pertenece.
1. La llegada de Cho Megurine

Maldición

Capitulo 1: La llegada de Cho Megurine.

Freddie POV

Todo el problema empezó con una apuesta sin sentido. Tal vez debería aprender a dejar ir a los problemas que no son míos, sin embargo es muy difícil.

Era la primera clase del día miércoles, una niña de nuestra edad entro al salón llevaba encima un autentico de _Gisele Bündchen_ (ni siquiera sé como conozco de marcas de ropa, a lo mejor eso se pega de pasar tanto tiempo con niñas). Se acerco a mí ya que es el único lugar que queda en el salón. Desde un principio supe que a la rubia de mi amiga no le caería bien.

Y así fue.

Al terminar la clase tuve una extraña sensación de no poderme separarme de aquella chica que se presento como Cho Megurine. Era una tímida pero extravagante joven de unos centímetros menor que yo, con hermosos cabellos negros profundos. Después de unos momentos me encontré con mis dos amigas castaña y rubia.

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – hablo de repente molestando Sam

-Sam – trate de calmarla, pero no lo logre ni un momento

-porque no hacemos una apuesta – el fin llego demasiado rápido

-bien - contesto Cho

De repente me encontré sumergido en un lapso, veía a todos pero no escuchaba nada más que un canto melodioso.

Sam POV

Le dije la apuesta, una que fuera rápida y sencilla. Perdí. Entonces ella dijo lo que ganaba en un idioma creo que japonés.

-Subete ga izen ni atta mono to nari, mae ni itami de shinu ga, watashi wa henkō suru kikai o motanakereba naranai. Aisureba watashi o teishi shiyou to shimasu.- dijo con tono intenso y sonrisa picara Cho.

Todo se volvió oscuro y una nube de humo verde y rosa nos envolvió, desde entonces no recuerdo nada.

Freddie POV

De repente ya estaba en mi casa y tenia dibujada en mi brazo derecho unos extraños símbolos: ひろむ

_ES una historia que de repente se me ocurrió._

**Disfruten. **

Traducción: Todos volveran a ser los que antes fueron, morire del dolor de antes pero tengo la oportunidad de cambiarlo. Si lo amas trata de detenerme.

Por eso el titulo.


	2. Enseñanza de Familia

Maldición

Capitulo 2: Enseñanza de Familia.

Freddie POV

Me vestí rápidamente, la marca ardía demasiado fuerte. Con un inmenso dolor salí del departamento, era tarde a mi casi nunca se me hacia tarde.

Llegue poco antes que el profesor al salón. Me senté a lado de Cho, me siento como atraído a ella, no necesito de nadie a su lado, tal vez estoy enamorado.

Sam POV

Al levantarme sentí un fuerte ardor en mi brazo derecho, revise debajo de mi camisa y vi un símbolo demasiado extraño, algo como esto: みお. No tengo ni la menor idea de que significa.

Me cambie tranquila y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, Pam está durmiendo.

Cuando llegue al salón el profesor ya tomaba lista, sin importarme mucho entre y lo que vi no me gusto, en ningún sentido.

Carly POV

Desde que esa niña Cho menciono aquellas palabras en japonés, no me gusta presumir pero sé un poquito de japonés, no me deja la idea de llamar a Missy. Sé que está mal, porque bueno ella se quiso deshacerse de mi mejor amiga, pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

Me arde el brazo derecho pero me da miedo tocarlo.

Al llegar al salón fui unas de las primeras con excepción de Cho, quien escribía algo en su libreta.

Freddie llego y ni cuenta se dio de mi presencia, simplemente se sento a un costado de Megurine y comenzó a platicar con ella. No los podía dejar de ver, supongo porque esperaba el se dignara a observarme o tal vez de deseando de Sam no llegara, la conozco, esto no le gustara. El profesor ya tomaba lista cuando mi amiga rubia apareció y se enfureció, cuando voltee la mirada supe el porqué.

Freddie POV

Extrañamente mi charla con Cho fue en extremo interesante. Cuando me senté a su lado ella dibujaba en su cuaderno y cantaba entre risas y suspiros una canción, que después me explico estaba en japonés.

Se esconde, se esconde, En la profunda niebla, Una voz que hace enloquecer, No dudes, no dudes, Y en las entrañas de este, Interminable bosque adéntrate, De prisa, de prisa, Si no te apuras te arrepentirás, De perder la ocasión, No dudes, no dudes, Acércate sin miedo, Que se acerca ya la diversión, Una fragancia acanelada, Te comenzara a invadir, Y el fingir estar en soledad, Tu miel en hiel transformara, La amargura debes olvidar, Y con dulzura delirar, Los muros de este sueño sin final, Te cuidaran si duermes, La ilusión hipnótica, Tarde o temprano te ahogara, Pero no es algo… - ella cantaba feliz pero en voz baja, como ocultando su hermosa voz.

-hola- la interrumpe, callo súbitamente.

-hola, freddito – me dijo con dulzura, una que no pude resistir – no te molesta que te llame así, ¿cierto?

-no, no importa – me apresure a contestar, me senté a su costado, comenzamos a platicar. En un instante toco mi brazo, voltee del dolor y pude ver a Carly, me miraba furiosa no le tome importancia. Comenzó de nuevo a arder la marca que misteriosamente apareció en mi brazo. Me retorcí. Ella solo me miro.

Al final de la clase no tuve tiempo siquiera de saludar a mis amigas, cuando Cho me jalo del brazo izquierdo hasta el armario del conserje.

-¿Por qué te duele el brazo? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi brazo y alzaba mi camisa.

-no lo sé, en la mañana tenia dibujado esto – conteste disimulando un poco el dolor.

-quítate la camisa – me ordeno. Me quede estupefacto. Normalmente no escuchas a una mujer ordenar que te desnudes – quítate la camisa – volvió a decir y obedecí.

Cho Megurine POV

Le ordene que se quitara la camisa, era necesario para poder observar bien la herida. Debo decir que el chico es todo lo que siempre he querido.

Freddie POV

Delineo con un dedo la que en este momento es una cicatriz. Después cerró los ojos y unió la yema de sus dedos sin juntas sus palmas.

-¿Qué…? – comencé a preguntar pero ella me interrumpió.

-silencio – me dijo mientras un aura azul nos envolvió a ambos - Watashi wa no itami o rikai shi, no kokoro to karada ni no kizu o iyasu. Nomi tsūka o kyoka, watashi wa anata o kizutsukeru shinai to yakusoku, watashi o nosete.

Mi cuerpo se relajo tan solo con las oraciones que decía/cantaba. Cerré los ojos un extraño olor embriago la pequeña habitación.

-Ki ni narimasu. Sudeni sōshō kurāre,-kan. Anata ga otoshitede wanai. Koko ni taizai – Termino de declamar Cho mientras que de entre sus manos salía una pequeña bola de cristal derretido de color purpura. Esta cosa se encajo en mi brazo – listo – dijo mirándome.

-¿Qué fue eso? – me atreví a preguntar.

-La enseñanza de mi familia – me explico, sentí como el aura azul se dispersaba – los Megurine, siempre han practicado la magia.

-woow – dije – desde ahora ya creo en esas cosas. De repente su teléfono sonó.

-es mi papa – me dijo revisando su celular – ya llegaron por mi.

-pero si acaban de empezar las clases – aclare.

-cuando practicas la magia el tiempo pasa muy rápido – dijo abriendo la puerta revise el reloj eran las 2 de la tarde.

Hasta aquí. Gracias por leer. La lengua es japonés, sin embargo esta escrito e como se pronuncia…

_SAYONARA_


	3. Ojos Carmesí

Maldición

Capitulo 3: Ojos Carmesí

Cho POV

Pude observar su brazo, aquel nombre embriago mi alma con una felicidad inmensa y cuando cruce mi mirada con la suya, es seguro que mis ojos tomaron un bellísimo tono violeta. Le quiero demasiado.

-¿Qué fue eso? – me pregunto. Lo había olvidado el pobre no recuerda nada de hace 800 años.

-La enseñanza de mi familia – le comencé a explicar lo que él hace tantos años me había dicho y hecho saber – los Megurine, siempre han practicado la magia.

-woow – confeso – desde ahora ya creo en esas cosas –sonreí para mis adentros cuando escuche la canción de kokoro by Rin Kagamine sonar en mi celular.

-es mi papa – le dije triste de saber lo que no lo volvería a ver hasta el siguiente día – ya llegaron por mi

-pero si acaban de empezar las clases – aclaro.

-cuando practicas la magia el tiempo pasa muy rápido – volví a explicar algo que se supone el ya sabría, me causaba extrema tristeza saber que, a pesar de que algo en su interior lo hacía mío, a la vez como su nueva forma le pertenecía a alguien más.

Al salir de ahí puede observar a lo lejos una figura que despedía un aura muy conocida para mí. Me tense y seguramente que mis ojos tomaron un color carmesí de sangre, me volvió a invadir aquel sentimiento que fue mi perdición hace tantos años. Sin embargo a su costado estaba otra figura distinta, supe de inmediato que era un inconveniente, estaba marcada como "intrusa" y aquello era un problema mayor que el que producía el aura a su costado, trate de no preocuparme, me ocuparía de ello más adelante.

-¿Dónde estuviste? – pregunto de forma posesiva el aura que tantas ganas me daban de despedir de este mundo.

-en ningún lado – el contesto como si tuviera que rendir cuentas, y cuando alzo su brazo por detrás de la nuca pude observar un símbolo que me petrifico: 怪盗.

Mi alma se petrifico de golpe, era cierto, mi mayor inconveniente se había cumplido, el amor de mi vida y su prometido, reencarnaron en la misma persona. ¡Qué tragedia!

No quise mantenerme más tiempo de ahí, con preocupación me despedí rápidamente de ellos y corrí hasta donde mi padre me esperaba.

Sam POV

Cho se despidió rápidamente de nosotros, de alguna manera hizo lo correcto, claramente pude divisar en sus ojos un tono carmesí. Esa mirada poco a poco me helo hasta los huesos hasta que no pude sentir nada.

Escuche un suspiro del castaño, lo golpee. Aun así la mirada que tenia Cho me sigue intrigando.

Como casi (digo casi por no decir todos) la mayor parte de los días, me dirigí a casa de Carly donde pasa toda la tarde. Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando me di cuenta que mi brazo comenzó a sangrar corrí al baño, de repente no quise que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que me sucedía.

Al llegar observe mi reflejo y la marca de mi brazo era la que despedía sangre. La toque con uno de mis brazos en ese instante mi ente formulo la frase: Watashi no kokoro no yō ni naru to kaifuku shimasen.

En ese momento deje de sentir dolor al salir del baño revise el reloj, eran las 11:30 de la noche. Salí de la casa de mi mejor amiga y corrí a la mía.

Al otro día, como todas las mañanas llegue tarde a la escuela. La primera clase era historia.

-Para completar la lección de hoy – fue todo lo que capte de la profesora – deben de buscar una leyenda, la que sea – No le preste atención al fin y al cabo no la voy a hacer.

Pero la vi observarme, me rodeo un sentimiento de enojo y miedo. Sus ojos eran de color carmesí, como la sangre ¿Qué significa eso? Ese no es un color normal.

ARIGATOU

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Aunque no es uno de los mejores me gusto mucho.

Icarly no es mío. Cho, Mio, Hiromu, Kaito, Asuka son personajes completamente míos, así como la trama…

SAYONARA


	4. El inicio de las dos historias

Maldición

Capítulo 4: El inicio de las dos historias

Sam POV

Tuve que dejar de verla, de otra manera iba a comenzar a golpearme a mí misma. Pero tras la cuarta hora Cho se acerco a mí con una mirada que me erizo horriblemente la piel.

-Mio, digo Sam – me llamo por un nombre que extrañamente no se me hacia tan desconocido – ¿Podemos hablar? – su sonrisa se me hizo tan irónica y estúpida que comenzó a molestarme.

-Si - le conteste y ella comenzó a caminar serenamente hasta salir de la escuela, yo la seguí como si ella fuera alguien a quien respetar.

Al salir nos envolvió una presencia que me causo paz.

-Se que puedes ver el color de mis ojos – ella se volteo y se recargo en un árbol que al sentir su roce floreció

¿Dios que está sucediendo con esta chica?

Cho POV

Sabía que debía hacer esto, habían tantas cosas que serian imposibles que fueran igual.

Faltaba en escena una persona, mi gran amiga: la sacerdotisa Aika. Según lo que tengo entendido los destinos de Sam y la reencarnación de Aika ya se cruzaron, la única que la puede traer de vuelta es Sam y sin Aika nada sucederá como debe. Aunque obviamente todo se diferente, esta no es esa época.

-Se que puedes ver el color de mis ojos – no recuerdo bien si así empezó la otra vez pero es todo lo que se me ocurre.

-Todos lo pueden ver, son azules como los míos – fue todo lo que dijo y al igual que yo, se recargo en un árbol y a este se salieron rosas rojas.

-Todos ven ese color pero tú también has visto el color carmesí – la observe en ese momento y vi en su rostro la expresión de sorpresa. Volteo enojada para no verme y se irguió claramente orgullosa.

-eso no es cierto – Tras segundos de silencio en los que claramente trate de no revelarme y sentirme celosa de su poder ella se volteo y me miro – ¿cómo lo sabes? – me pregunto realmente interesada en mi posible respuesta.

-Los ojos son la entrada al alma – le tendría que explicar todo como hace 800 años – en una bruja sus sentimientos se verán reflejados con diferentes colores – al parecer no entendía. Alce mi vista y la observe sus ojos adquirieron una tonalidad amarillenta – yo también los puedo ver.

Sam POV

¿La entrada del alma? ¿Diferentes colores? Realmente esta mujer se ha vuelto loca. Aunque de cierta manera es cierto, toda la mañana ha tenido esa tonalidad carmesí que me tiene intrigada. Iba a abrir mi boca para que preguntar que significaban los colores pero ella ya me estaba explicando.

- El color carmesí significa enojo o rencor, el amarillo intriga, el violeta amor, el naranja felicidad, el verde tristeza, el rosa vergüenza y el azul es neutro – ahora lo entendía. Cho tenía rencor hacia alguien y supongo que es hacia mí porque siempre agarra ese color cuando me ve – solo las mujeres que han practicada magia desde bebes o que llevan este tipo de sangre lo pueden ver – eso significaba que si yo lo veía y ella también practicaba lo que fuera de lo que hablara – o también sucede si eres la reencarnación de una mago antiguo.

-¿Reencarnación? – tuve que preguntarlo porque no le entendía nada.

-¡Tonta! – Me grito y eso realmente me enfureció – Aika ya pasó por tu vida y tú no pudiste preguntarle sobre tu pasado. Se ve que sigues siendo la misma mujer idiota de hace 800 años - Quise golpearla y estuve a muy poco de hacerlo de no ser por los palpitares que empezó a hacer la esfera que nos envolvía. Cho comenzó a gruñir muy bajo y el palpitar se hizo más fuerte - ¡Ya entendí! – grito al cielo como esperando que la esfera le hiciera caso y así fue por que dejo de palpitar.

-¿Qué fue eso? – me atreví a preguntar y ella suspiro para voltearme a ver y acercarse rápidamente a mi tanto que me asusto de que de un momento a otro ya estuviera detrás de mío.

-Todavía te puedo asustar – se rio en frente de mí, lo que causo que la golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza, casi se puso a llorar lo que hizo que me sintiera feliz de lo que paso – controla tus nervios – me dijo y después tomo una rosa del árbol en el que yo estaba, no me había dado cuenta de que tenia flores y de esas… - Aika Kare no kako o akiraka ni suru tame ni watashi o tasukete. – Soplo a la flor y esta comenzó como a derretirse y acercándose a mí se deposito en mi pecho para que todo pasara a volverse negro y después…

…

* * *

><p>-Kaito! Kaito! – pude escuchar atrás de mi una vocecilla gritar. Voltee y entonces vi a una pequeña niña de unos 6 años de edad correr hacia mí.<p>

Estaba muy cerca y cuando llego a mi me atravesó y siguió su camino por detrás, entonces vi a un niño de cabello castaño del mismo tamaño de la niña de seis años que por cierto llevaba puesto un traje muy colorido que aduras penas la dejaba correr también traía el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta y completamente despeinado.

-¿Qué sucede Mio-chan? – el joven de cabello castaño se volteo, tenía unos muy penetrantes ojos negros.

-Dejaste esto en el árbol – la niña le extendió algo parecido a un pliego de papel.

-Gracias- contesto el joven claramente sonrojado. Nunca eh sido de los que se emocionan con el romance pero esos dos niños se causaban una ternura my grande.

-¿regresaras algún día? – Pregunto la niña y el joven solo la vio y le sonrió triste –te prometo que seré la más fuerte y obviamente la más bonita para que podamos cumplir nuestra promesa.

-seguro que si – el niño le acaricio la mejilla, yo estaba comenzando a llorar. La niña cerró los ojos y el depósito un beso en su frente después salió corriendo. Aquella escena se me hacia conocida pero no se dé que.

…

* * *

><p>Todo volvió a ser obscuridad y de repente estuve de nuevo en la puerta de la escuela. Cho estaba muy cerca de mí y lo único que yo pude hacer fue darle un coscorrón.<p>

Cho POV

Soy fuerte eso lo sé, pero el coscorrón que me dio sí que dolió. Me talle la cabeza esperando que el maldito dolor pasara. Mientras lo hacía observe a la esfera estaba oscura lo que significaba que ya había anochecido. Me comencé a sentir débil, llevaba ya más de ocho horas sosteniendo un conjuro muy poderoso, me sorprende que no me haya desmayado antes. Pero no fue suficiente porque lo último que sentí fue el pasto de la entrada de la escuela sobre mi costado

Cuando desperté estaba en una casa completamente desconocida para mí. Y lo vi, con unos ojos chocolate que cambiaron a verdes al observarme detenidamente, no sé qué pasa ya que en los hombre aunque practiquen magia los colores no aparecen, debía de haber otra explicación pero no se cual.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – la mujer de cabello castaño simplemente se me quedo viendo esperando mi respuesta. Sus ojos me decían algo.

-Sí, gracias – todos me vieron detenidamente

-Me alegra – la chica de cabello castaño me observo sonriente y después se dio la vuelta para verlo. – Freddie ¿Tú tienes auto? – Freddie solo asintió – Cuando Cho se sienta mejor ¿La puedes llevar a su casa?

-si – Freddie asintió y me observo. Yo ya me había levantado y simplemente lo miraba.

-pero – escuche una protesta – Spencer también la puede llevar – Sam estaba muy enojada.

-Pero Spencer tiene que arreglar la puerta del estudio que rompió hace más de una semana – la chica volteo hacia un hombre alto que sin duda me recordaba a alguien, supongo que su nombre es Spencer

-Pero Carly ya te dije que fue sin querer – el hombre hizo un puchero lo que me hizo pensar que era como un niño chiquito.

-Disculpen – por fin hable – Ya me siento mucho mejor y me gustaría ir a mi casa.

-Claro yo te llevo - me contesto Freddie.

Se levanto y rápidamente salimos del apartamento y después del edificio para llegar a un estacionamiento. Sin decir nada nos dirigimos a una camioneta que sin duda es usada. Nos subimos y el camino a mi casa fue largo, no hable más que para dar direcciones.

-Ya llegamos – anuncie con un poco de melancolía y baje de la camioneta – Freddie ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el próximo sábado? – El me observo sorprendido y sus ojos se tiñeron de verde intenso muy parecido al color de ojos de Hiromu.

-Me encantaría A-su-ka – no era cierto, me acababa de llamar por mi verdadero nombre me dieron unas ganas intensas de abrazarlo pero lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír y retirarme del carro, este arranco y entonces comencé a saltar hasta entrar a la casa.

-Tadaima* – grite al entrar a casa, sin embargo lo había olvidado, mis padres no estaban en la ciudad.

Me dirigí a la cocina y del refrigerador saque una caja de leche, la serví en un vaso y me fui a mi cuarto.

A penas toque la almohada cuando comencé a soñar.

…

* * *

><p>-Hiromu – le llame, pero el parecía perdido en las estrellas – Hiromu – volví a llamar y de nuevo me ignoro – HIROMU.<p>

-¡No me grites así mujer! – el joven a mi costado se quito el sombrero de su cara simplemente para observarme enojado y gritar – estoy cansado.

-¡Levántate ya! – me pare de donde me encontraba sentada, me estire y mirando al horizonte patee su costado – es hora de recomenzar el viaje.

-No entiendo cuál es tu afán por convertirte en la mejor hechicera – él se paró lentamente de su lugar y me observo con una sonrisa – de por si eres la mejor que conozco – me sonroje de sobre manera, puse mis manos en su pecho.

-Idiota – grite y el salió volando, como lo predije – sonreí mientras él se levantaba del árbol y juntos seguíamos con este largo viaje.

…

* * *

><p>-bien chicos quien quiere ser el primero en pasar a leer su leyenda- ninguno de los jóvenes dentro del salón de clases quisieron levantarse y escondiéndose entre sus cuaderno esperaban ansiosos el toque de final de clases aunque esta acabara de empezar - ¿Qué? Nadie quiere decirnos de su tarea – los estudiantes se escondieron más de la cuenta entra sus libros esperando volverse invisibles – bien, escogeré yo…<p>

-Yo quiero pasar – Cho se levantó de su asiento y tomando su cuaderno paso al frente- Esta historia comienza hace 800 años…

* * *

><p>Perdón, Gomen.<p>

Es que últimamente he estado muy ocupada y hasta horita pude terminar este capítulo… cuéntenme que les parece y pacen por mis otras historias por favor… se los ruego.

Los reviews me hacen feliz… y reducen la probabilidad de que me deprima. Por lo que DEJEN REVIEWS…

Sayonara…

Disclaimer: y lo aseguro iCarly no es para nada mío… yo no soy tan creativa en eso…


End file.
